vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiko Yosano
Summary Akiko Yosano is the Armed Detective Agency's in-house physician and is fiercely protective of the lives of her patients. However, she's also known to have sadistic and aggressive tendencies, and her treatment method requires her patient to be half-dead first, leading the entire Agency to be terrified of receiving aid from her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Origin: Bungou Stray Dogs Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Doctor, Member of the Armed Detective Agency, Ability User Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Healing (At least High-Low, possibly Low-Mid), Expert Blade Wielder Attack Potency: Street level (Casually defeats scores of Port Mafia grunts alongside the rest of the Agency even though said grunts are comparable to national special ops units) Speed: Hypersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Comparable to other members of the Detective Agency, easily reacts to Port Mafia grunts and defeats them with minimal injuries) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Easily carries a bag full of nothing but bladed armaments) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Can be harmed by bullets and explosions but easily handles most people in close combat) Stamina: High (Like the rest of the Agency, dealing with hordes of special ops agents is a cakewalk for her. She can easily stand up after surviving a point-blank explosion) Range: Extended melee range with her various bladed armaments Standard Equipment: A handbag full of bladed weapons of all shapes and sizes. Intelligence: Akiko is an experienced physician who can diagnose a wide variety of illnesses. Nevertheless, she rarely needs to use this due to her Ability, but her medical knowledge allows her to slash her targets with surgical precision to disable her targets and avoid killing them so that she may use her Ability on them if necessary. On the flip side of things, her innate sadism along with the nature of her Ability makes her an expert at interrogation, scaring the daylights out of all but the most fearless of Port Mafia's ranks. Weaknesses: Akiko is somewhat sadistic and overly aggressive at times, Thou Shalt Not Die can only activate if she or her target is already on the verge of death and won't activate if she's already dead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thou Shalt Not Die: Akiko's Ability, it allows her to heal virtually any wound in moments, giving her the ability to survive attacks as powerful as a point-blank hand grenade for as long as it doesn't kill her or her target immediately. However, the downside of the ability is that she or her target must be "half-dead" in order to activate it, meaning that she/her target must be suffering from mortal but not immediately fatal wounds. As a result, she cannot heal minor wounds unless she brings herself (or her unfortunate patient) to the point of death first, which she usually accomplishes through her bladed weaponry. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bungou Stray Dogs Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Healers Category:Detectives Category:Doctors Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9